Approaching Dark
by rawrjo
Summary: Exhausted and aching all over, the will of fighting back drained... warning: Yaoi, bondage, bit of punching... Shiki x Akira
1. Chapter 1

"Take that, pretty boy!" Yet another fist shot into Akira's cheek. The man in front of him was smirking, getting ready for another harsh punch. His blood veins were bulging and his eyes had a crazed look about them, indicating use of Line. Akira's wrists were lifted up and bound together by another man's rough hands, forbidding him to get away.

Akira's vision was becoming hazier by the minute, despite his efforts in trying to keep his focus on the wall to the left. Another crack of pain reverberated through his other cheek, then his stomach, then his shin. Akira made his best efforts to not make a pained sound. The man grabbing his wrists sniggered as his friend blew yet another punch across Akira's head. Dark red liquid trickled from below his bangs.

Akira's previous struggling came to an end, too exhausted. Suddenly, a scream rang through the streets. Then many frightened shouts:

"Shiki!"

"It's Shiki!"

"Run!"

The punching man and his friend's eyes flicked toward the shouts. _This is my chance_ Akira thought to himself as his leg shot up, hitting the man's stomach hard. He choked and coughed on the floor of Toshima. His friend's fist flew for Akira, which he blocked, returning it with a swift punch. As the two struggled on the ground, Akira sprinted with all the power he had remaining in him.

His vision was becoming even hazier, his head was spinning, his jaw ached, and his legs were weak to the bone.

Just then, a dark figure swooped out of nowhere, blocking Akira's way. He looked up with his blurred vision, trying not to sway in front of enemy. He squinted, just as his eyes focused. The taller man wore leather, his jacket fluttering out behind him. His eyes were a piercing crimson, staring straight through Akira. It was the man he had met a few days ago. _His name's Shiki, huh?_

"You…" remembering the man's choking fingers, Akira whipped out his dagger and attempted a wobbly swing on his arm.

The crimson eyes stabbed Akira's pale blue ones. Akira swayed. Shiki slowly pulled his sword out. Akira tightened his grip on his weapon, preparing another swipe at Shiki. As he did so, Shiki gave him a harsh kick, causing Akira to crash into the wall behind him. "Ngh-!" Before he even got a chance to stand properly, Akira sensed the sharp point of Shiki's sword at his neck.

Akira panted, Shiki's face no longer very clear. "Come on, kill me."

Shiki lowered his weapon, even dropped it. Amazed, Akira stumbled to get up. But instantly, Shiki grabbed Akira's right wrist, the one with the dagger in it, and drove him back into the wall. His grip tightened increasingly, his leather glove rubbing against his skin. Akira's dagger tumbled to the floor.

"Interesting…" Shiki's crimson eyes sliced into Akira's own, his stare cold and dangerous. He leaned in closer, easily grabbing Akira's left fist attempting a punch. He was so close, Akira could feel his warm breath on his cheek. He tensed, struggling to escape Shiki's strong grip.

Shiki's tongue slowly slipped into Akira's slightly opened lips, causing the nearly green haired boy's eyes to widen in shock. He grunted, trying to push Shiki's tongue away, push his lips away. He writhed under him, trying to push him away, which was hard to do since his hands were bound and his legs were about to collapse any moment. _This sick man!_

Shiki's fist got Akira hard in the stomach. His eyes were clouding up, and soon, everything went black.

Akira's blue eyes fluttered open. His back ached incredibly, along with his legs, cheeks, and head. He was stripped of his shirt and jacket, along with his pants and even his boxers. Akira attempted to shift his uncomfortable position, only to find out his wrists were lifted up and cuffed, draped over and tied to the handle of a wardrobe. His ankles were tied to the bed leg beside him, the other to a table leg. He was inside a room…

"Awake, are we?" a familiar voice smirked. Shiki.

Akira almost growled. "What is this?!" his jaw gave a pang of agony, although he gave his best not to show it. Instead, he pulled on the cuffs, trying to break free from it. The chains did not budge, but painfully rubbed against his skin.

Shiki smirked, sitting on a chair a few feet away, finding this extremely amusing. Akira planned to stand, but his legs refused. He glared back at Shiki, whose crimson eyes stared right back.

Akira suddenly tensed as Shiki stood, his boots clicking as he walked closer. "Let. Me. Go." Akira said through clenched teeth. He did not want Shiki getting too close… He remembered what had happened earlier.

"And why should I do that?"

"Damn you…"

Shiki smirked, kneeled in front of Akira, and leaned in close. Akira sealed his lips shut and turned his head to the right. Shiki reached for something behind his back. "You think you can handle stripping by yourself if I unlock our cuffs?"

"What…?"

"Or…"

He whipped out a familiar dagger… Akira's own. He raged, seeing his dagger in his enemy's hand. "Should I cut your clothes…?"

"No!" he did not like either option.

Shiki's amused eyes flicked towards Akira's angry ones. "What is it, hm? Oh, you don't want me ruining your clothes, huh? You don't want to strip yourself either?"

Akira huffed, furious.

Shiki gave a smirk, and slowly licked the youth's sore cheek, sending shudders down his spine. "Wait, what do you think you're doing? Stop!" Akira struggled, twisting his body this way and that, turning his head, his wrists thrashing in the uncomfortable grip of the cuffs. "St—" Shiki's gloved hand was slipping up Akira's body. "Wait, stop!" His fingers were caressing his slim waist. They traveled higher, Akira's body tensing, until they reached the pink bud on his chest. Shiki pressed and pinched it, causing Akira's face to flush in a deep red. His eyes widened and he could not utter a word. Shiki leaned in and… licked it. Akira shivered. His mouth was open wide, refusing to shut.

Shiki bit it. His teeth slightly sank into Akira's nipple. "Agh!" Akira shot forward, the cuffs scratching him, his back aching, his eyes enlarged in shock and fear. Shiki, however, continued what he was doing. His tongue trailed up to his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Shiki sat up, and Akira relaxed for a moment. But almost immediately, Shiki's gloved hand began stroking Akira's member… fingering the slit…

Akira gasped in horror. "No…" _This is a dream. A nightmare. This can't be happening._ He told himself, twitching. "Stop it…" But Shiki did not stop. He leaned down and began sucking.

It was hot.

Akira's toes curled in, his fingers met in shaking fists. He was a man! Why was Shiki doing this to him?

Shiki's hand was on another mission though. He pulled off his leather gloves, then grabbed Akira's butt cheek, stroking it. "What! St—" Shiki's index finger gently stroked his entrance. "Wait what are you-!" The finger struck inside.

It burned. Akira tensed, unable to make a sound. The cuffs scraped his wrists, but he arched forward anyway. He could not move. Shiki's finger began twisting inside, exploring. Akira gasped. But the torment did not stop there. No, it had hardly begun.

Well? Sorry if you don't like it… My very first and I'm not used to this. But I sorta enjoyed writing that. It might be crappy… but… again, I sorta enjoyed it so if you did too, im waiting for any messaging, reviews, etc. XD I'm not a good writer and need a few tips, advice, yeah yeah.. As you predicted, this fic isn't finished. There will be more chapters.

For those of you who saw this before and only saw two words, I think there was a problem in uploading or something, but here it is now, so enjoy *_* XD


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update guys… School's been busy and all, you know? A few technical problems too…yeah… Oh! And plus, thanks for following my post and leaving reviews… it was REALLY encouraging. (/*o*)/ Anyways here it is now so enjoy! XD

Akira's breaths were heavy and fearful. Shiki, who had just been caressing him all over, had stepped out the door with his katana. This was perfectly fine for Akira. It was actually good news. Except, Shiki had left Akira's wrists tied to the wardrobe, ankles to nearby furniture, clothes missing, and his sneakers hidden away somewhere.

Akira could still feel Shiki's finger inside of him, those crimson orbs staring at him, the dark hair brushing against his face. The man's voice still rang clearly in his head as if he was right next to him, whispering into his ear. "Interesting…"

Never in his entire life had Akira experienced such humiliation. Now from being tied up, exhausted and not being able to do anything—to being stripped of his clothes and having a finger dig into his ass, and not being able to do anything about THAT…

Akira felt dazed. It had hurt. After all, it had been his first time since he wasn't gay in the beginning. But Akira being Akira, he gave his best not to show his pain, which resulted in even more weariness. His vision kept blurring, his head constantly dropped—only to shoot back up again, and his eyes drooped. The whole of his body felt heavy…

. . .

Akira's eyelids reluctantly slid open, revealing the dull white, cracked ceiling to his eyes. He turned his head, expecting to see the wardrobe, but there was only a layer of bed sheet and a mattress in its place. This then meant something else too: his wrists weren't, no, couldn't be bound to the wardrobe if there was no wardrobe. He made an attempt in trying to lift his hands and moving them the way he wanted. Failure. Maybe an E for effort.

This time, his arms were bound tightly from behind, his elbows folding into his hands, the blood running out of them for laying on them. His clothes were still missing, as well as his shoes. It was obvious: Shiki had no intentions of letting Akira go easily.

"Awake now, Sleeping Beauty?"

Akira jumped in surprise, causing the bed to wobble unsteadily. He whipped his head around to face the man spoken; the one who people called Shiki. He was wiping his blood-stained katana with a ragged piece of cloth.

"Let… me… go." Akira muttered. He knew it was dangerous with that katana in Shiki's hands. One swipe and Akira would be bleeding to death.

"Hm," But Shiki seemed to be amused. He gave a slight smirk, and then lifted his katana to examine it, which was glistening now. Satisfied, he sheathed his precious weapon.

Akira tensed again as Shiki stood up and slowly, casually strode over to the worn down bed. He rebelliously glared into the dark crimson orbs smirking down at him.

"Let's see…" Shiki mused as his fingers slid down from Akira's cheek to his chest. They squeezed and pinched the pink nub. "Sorry I had to leave for something… must have been bored, weren't you?" he whispered, his slips dangerously close to Akira's right ear. An unpleasant shiver ran down his spine as Shiki licked his earlobe, the man's hot breath descending slowly onto his cheek also.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes." Shiki stopped rolling Akira's nipple between his index finger and thumb. Instead, he bent down low, now facing Akira's anus. Akira, realizing what Shiki was about to do, kicked his cheek.

Shiki only grunted and wiped the trickle of blood away with a swift movement of his left hand. But his right hand was on a different mission.

Akira felt it again. That ringing pain as Shiki's index and middle finger thrust inside of him. It hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. This sick man!

Akira gasped. He arched forward, his fingers scratching at the air, overwhelmed with sudden pleasure. His member rose, now erect.

The tips of Shiki's lips curled slightly upwards as he kept digging at that same spot of pleasure. "Found it."

Akira, realizing he had been moaning pleasurably, quickly shut his mouth, biting down on his lower lip. He just could not do it. He could not breath through his nose. He had no idea why, but it was harder to breath through the nose than through the mouth. He opened it for a quick gasp of air in and out, when suddenly two fingers shot inside of his mouth, digging around. Akira choked on it and tried to pull away, but he was lying on the bed.

The fingers exited his mouth, and Akira coughed. But almost immediately, Shiki's fingers were stuffed into Akira's anus again. He could feel it slowly and forcedly stretching.

"You better make it nice and wet, or it'll only be hard for you…" Shiki said as he stuffed his fingers into Akira's mouth once more.

"What… will be—cough—hard for me?" choked Akira, disgusted.

Shiki only gave a smirk, sticking his fingers inside Akira's entrance again. Akira could relax a bit now, for he had gotten used to—

The faint sound of a zipper. Something thick and hard burst into Akira's entrance. It felt as if every part of his body was being ripped into a thousand pieces. This must me similar to scratching at a raw wound, or a blade slicing through skin in which it had already been sliced before…

Every inch of his body was flaring. Akira could hardly breathe. His back was arched, his fingers stiff and unmoving, his toes curled in uncomfortable positions. The pain raged through his body like an earthquake that had come only to raze its surroundings.

"Agh!" Akira let out a gasp of agony, glimpsing the smirk on Shiki's cruel face.

. . .

Soooooo…. Yeah. J I hope you liked it…. I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS! All those reviews… I was delighted. I was about to give up on this story and quit Fanfiction… cuz I KNOW I suck. But it was so encouraging! I was thinking that there are people out there that like my writing and have similar taste with me. XD Anyhow…. My 2nd chapter and story in FanFiction. I hope it was good… and that you guys'll keep reading my stuff… Maybe even some other new people! :D Yup I'm still craving for more tips, advice, reviews.. Especially ones that say they liked my story! I was dying of happiness when I saw my very first review. ;) I'll try posting more when I have the time! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Im backk~ BWAHAHAHA so…. This is where we get to the real thing…. \(*o*)/ by the way I updated really fast this time, no? Had a lot of spare time

. . .

His body was being torn apart. Akira was sure of it. Each and every inch of his body was stretching and ripping. There could be no explanation for this. No explanation for this… this… this living hell.

Shiki's swollen member slowly exited Akira's anus. Akira breathed a sigh a relief and relaxation as his arched back proceeded in laying down normally again—until Shiki thrust in again.

Akira needed something to bite. Hard. But his arms were bound behind his back, his clothes were nowhere in sight, and Shiki had put in no effort of stuffing his mouth. Akira instead bit down on his lower lip, trying not to yell, not to scream, not to cry out in agony.

Shiki slowly withdrew his member again, only to pound inside once more. Akira could feel liquid trickling down from his entrance. Only, this was not liquid of pleasure, it was of intense pain. Blood.

Shiki started out slow, pushing in and out, in and out. A sort of metallic taste spread in Akira's strained mouth. This sick man was still pounding him, gradually speeding up. He leaned down, his lips next to Akira's ear. He licked it, then whispered, "Why do you not cry? Why do you restrain your moans, your groans? Why do you stop yourself from screaming and yelling? Let go of your lip. Cry out in pain and pleasure. Scream for more."

Never. Akira would never do what this man tells him. Over his dead body. "N…no!"

Shiki, who had stopped fucking Akira for a moment to get closer to him, smirked, apparently extremely amused. "Oh?"

"Let… me go. Stop this… this nonsense!" Akira raged. He tried to jerk is head up defiantly; forgetting Shiki's cock was still inside him. A jolt of pain shot up his spine as he collapsed back down onto his tied up arms.

"Why do you not behave? As I have told you, this will only make it harder for you." Shiki said casually, beginning to move again.

"Hnn!" a sound escaped from the gap between Akira's lips, which he had relaxed for a moment. He quickly bit his lip again, causing more blood to trickle down his chin.

Shiki pound into him harder, faster, and deeper, each thrust sending jolts of pain through Akira's tense body.

Just then, a surge of pleasure reverberated through him. A moan escaped Akira's bloody lips.

Shiki smiled devilishly at this. He thrust into Akira's prostate again, hitting the direct spot. Akira could not stop himself anymore with just biting his lip. Numerous moans and cried escaped, filling the whole room. He turned away from Shiki as much as he could and bit the bed sheet, pulling more in with his tongue, trying to stuff his mouth. Shiki, cruel as he was, pulled it out.

It was hot. The room was freezing in the night, but Akira was sweating. He bit his lip hard as Shiki moved once more. Blood continued to trail down the side of his jaw, as well as down his ass.

"What have I told you?" Shiki smirked. He pulled out, then slammed inside hard.

"Aghh!" a noise filled up Akira's mouth, escaped, and filled the room. The pain was harsher than any other he had experienced. That place… had not been made for something like this.

"St—stop this…." Akira managed.

"What, this?" Shiki grabbed Akira's swollen member.

"Hn!" Akira arched his back even more, his toes tortured by curling in with so much pressure.

"Only if you say please. Where are your manners?" Shiki demanded. He began pulling out and pounding back in again.

Panting, Akira glowered at Shiki. He was definitely playing aroud with him. He was NOT a plaything, nor a toy. He would never give in.

Akira clenched his fists around the bed sheet underneath. He bit his lip again, which now really hurt as it was bleeding quiet a bit. His toes were screaming in agony, pleading Akira to loosen the grip. Of course Akira wanted to, but it was as if he was wrapped in inflamed ribbons, every inch of his body shrieking, unable to move.

Shiki began to move continuously inside him, pumping in, out, in, out, instead of stopping at every thrust. He sped up, thrusting harshly. Akira could only barely breathe, let alone struggle. His whole body was tense and pained, as well as burning and damp.

"Uhn, uhn, uhn, uhn…"Akira panted.

Shiki suddenly grabbed a bunch of Akira's silvery green hair and yanked his head up. "Ah!" It felt like the madman was going to rip his head off altogether.

Instead, Shiki's thin lips crashed onto Akira's. Akira's eyes widened; he tried to pull away. "Mmf, mmf!" Shiki's tongue slipped in with ease, wrapped itself around Akira's tongue, and sucked on it. It explored his mouth, tracing the line of his lips, trailing over his teeth…

"Che—" Shiki yanked himself backward, his bloody tongue with him. Akira had bitten Shiki's wandering tongue. "You-!" Shiki growled, thrusting as deep and as fast as he could go.

"Ughnn!" Akira gasped, clenching the bed sheet again. He had angered the man who those competing in Igura feared the most, the man whose sword could take away multiple lives with one swift swing, the man who right now had the power over Akira, who had the decision to let him live, suffer, or die…

Dying would not be the worst option right now. If death would come, all this would end. If only Shiki had killed Akira when they had first met, none of this nightmare would have happened. Especially the growing fear in him that knew he felt pleasure with every jolt of pain right now.

Akira was no longer making noises, not even muffled cries of pain. His eyes wandered up to Shiki's face, which was blurred and flurry. His hands were shaking, his toes twitching, his back limp and exhausted. He did not feel Shiki inside him anymore. Relaxing, he realized he had been holding his breath for a while as he heaved a sigh of relief.

. . .

So? I'm right now really encouraged… Except something someone I know said is really bothering me. But anyways I hope you liked it. I'll try to post some more, but I think I'll be busy…. Maybe. I'm already pressuring myself to think of how I'll continue/end this story… Oh well, reviews, following, adding to Favorites, whatever is still super duper welcome! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey~ Sorry for such a late update :'( School was SOOOOO busy DX anyways here you go…

. . .

'It hurts…'

Akira lay in the worn-down bed, eyelids half shut, lips separated for breath, and no movement in his body except for the occasional twitch. Cuffs connected his arms above to the bedpost, which scraped his already raw wrists. He had just woken up from an especially horrifying dream, only to find himself in an even worse situation.

Shiki, Akira's tormentor, had ventured out again. If only Akira could leave too… It had been only a week ago that Akira had first met Shiki, but it seemed like ages ago. Since the day he had been caught, he had not left the bed, or, hadn't been able to. Every night, the dark-haired man would slip into this broken-down building, soaked in blood. He would clean his katana first, then fukc Akira until the smaller boy was exhausted. And still he would not stop.

Akira had no way of knowing the time in his place on the bed. Instead, he glanced at the window once in a while to see how much light was left until it went dark. Then, and only then, would Shiki return and break this freezing silence.

In fact, at the moment, the sun was descending. Soon, the sky would darken, and Akira would once again be facing those cruel, crimson orbs. When would he ever be able to escape? Or will he rot inside this building for eternity? Would he die as Shiki's toy? Even if he could escape, where would he go? There was nowhere to run with that man behind.

A shiver ran up Akira's spine. The place was getting chilly again. Being naked and all, Akira had nothing to cover himself with, nothing to warm his trembling body. But this silencing cold… vanished when Shiki stepped into the building. When they began "that", everything would be burning hot.

The door creaked open, causing Akira to jump. Raven hair. Stained katana. Dripping wet cloak. And the blood-red eyes.

"I have a treat for you today." Shiki smirked casually. He sat himself down on a wooden chair and unsheathed his katana, beginning to wipe the blood off it.

Akira turned his head to face the other way. "Free me from these cuffs."

Shiki raised his eyebrow. "Oh? And why, may I ask, would I do that?"

"Let me go."

"If I refuse?"

"How long do you plan to keep me here?"

Shiki frowned. "You know, Akira, I don't like this at all," he said as he sheathed his shining katana and leaned it against the wall. Akira flinched. "A pet, such as you, should answer and obey his master, not blabber on about his own stuff. Do you understand?"

"I'm not anyone's property. Never was, never will be. Get that into your head." Akira grunted, turning his head towards Shiki.

"Oh? Is that so?" Shiki's smirk turned into a glare. "But again, I do not like your attitude today."

Akira spat at Shiki's cheek. Frowning, he wiped it off with his sleeve.

"What horrible manners you have…"

The taller man reached into his cloak and fished something out. Displaying it in front of Akira's widening eyes, he said, "Don't you think you should be a bit more respectful to your master? He has brought you a treat, after all."

A vibrator. Akira could tell immediately. Not just one, a whole bunch of different vibrators with varying sizes and shapes.

"Wh-where did you get those?" Akira questioned, wide-eyed.

"Arbitro gladly handed them over when he found out I was keeping you as a pet." Shiki shrugged. "I wasn't going to use them, but considering the fact that you'll be bored all day without me…"

Shiki smirked. Akira's toes twitched in fear. "No… I don't need them!"

"I don't need you to comment on everything I say. Besides, I'm going to be here only for a while. I'm a pretty busy man, you know." Shiki said, placing the toys down next to Akira. He seemed to think for a moment, and then fished out one with two vibrators at each end of a string.

Akira tried to scoot away from Shiki, but the cuffs stopped him.

"Oh, and this too, in case I needed it. I guess I will need it after all." Shiki said as he showed Akira a roll of transparent tape. He snapped two pieces off and stuck them to the two vibrators, leaving a bit of each end to stick out.

"Guu!" Akira arched his back as his pink nipples writhed under the vibrators.

"Hm, not bad, I guess." Shiki glanced at the controller. "Oh? A timer." He twisted some knobs and pressed some buttons, then picked up his katana. He snickered, glimpsing Akira's glaring eyes. "Some nice expression you got there, considering you look absolutely humiliating." Then he took off.

Sure enough, Akira's member was stretching high into the air. It was tied up with thin red strings, preventing him from releasing. He was starting to slowly get used to all the vibration on his nipples when suddenly, the controller made clicking noises and the vibrating increased.

"Aghh!" Akira curled his toes in. His fingernails dug into his palms. Sweat broke out form under his messy bangs. His erection twitched in anticipation.

In one way, the vibrating was the same as when Shiki played with his nipples. But in another way, it was a whole different world. Usually, Shiki gave Akira a few seconds of rest when he arched his back too much. This vibrator had no mercy whatsoever. It just went on and on and on.

"Kuu!" The controller had once again increased the vibration along with its clicking noise. The pleasure was unbearable. But without the ability to release…

With his member tied up, breathing becoming difficult, whole body burning, and nipples being teased to its extreme, Akira—for the first time ever—waited wholeheartedly for Shiki's return.

. . .

I HAVE A PROBLEM GUYS DX I have no idea how to end this story…. I want to end it fast but…. ㅠㅠ I DON'T KNOW HOW TOOOOO! ;'''((((( oooooohhhhhh gahhhhhhh -3- yah…. Whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

For Akira's good, Shiki returned to the rundown building earlier than usual. All day, he hadn't been able to concentrate—his kills had been sloppy and amateur. Besides, he had to get back and clean his katana too, for it had been dyed in scarlet, thanks to the several messy murders.

Shiki slipped into the building where he had left Akira and his vibrator. To his surprise, Akira was laying, snoozing, the vibrator not teasing his nipples, but whirring softly on the bed beside him. The rebel had somehow managed to take it off.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Shiki mused, stepping closer to the bed—until he remembered to sit on the wooden chair to wipe his katana of any blood. "How did you do it?"

Akira, who had jerked awake when Shiki entered, grumbled, "Like I would tell you." He shifted uncomfortably.

"That's a pity." Shiki clucked his tongue. He hadn't expected to hear an answer anyway. Instead, he strode over to Akira's side. Staring down, he caught the rebellious blue eyes glowering straight up at him.

"Untie me. Let me go." Akira murmured.

"Let's see…." Shiki rummaged through the toys Arbitro had given him, fishing out a ring. "Oh, perfect."

Akira's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't… Wait, stop, no!"

Shiki sneered, licking the ring once before slipping it on the helpless boy in front of him. Akira's blue eyes widened, he bit his lower lip, and his fingers and toes scratched the air. He groaned, grabbing his elbows behind his back. Finally, the ring reached his base and stayed there, squeezing him tight.

It _was_ a bit early… but Shiki had other plans in mind too, so it was fine. He licked his finger several times, eyeing Akira's entrance. He then groped the boy's ass, rubbing up and down against his threshold. He could feel Akira tense and trying to stuff his mouth with the bed sheets again. This time, Shiki decided to leave the boy to do what he intended. In exchange, he thrust his finger inside.

"Mmf!" Akira shut his eyes tightly, his mouth successfully stuffed and full. He could feel the raven's finger dig about inside, rubbing the walls.

Another finger. The index and middle finger scissored inside of him, forcing the tight ring of muscle to spread unwillingly.

Three fingers. They thrust and twisted, and it burned. Akira's shaft swelled up, his member straight in the air. "Nn…"

Shiki pulled his fingers out and licked them, satisfied. He zipped open his own hard-on, softly pumping it a few times. Then he placed it in front of the boy's entrance, and slowly, carefully pushed inside the tightness.

"Hnn…" Akira inhaled sharply. His body still seemed to remember last night's rough fucking, for the pain had remained all night and even this morning. He could feel it: ripping all over again. However, he knew he didn't bleed as much anymore, and the pain had gotten noticeably less. Still….

"Oh? Are you starting to get used to this? Don't tell me you're beginning to _like_ this, or am I correct?" Shiki was playing around, teasing Akira, who went red in the face as he blushed. "I see…"

Shiki, smirking, began to move inside. Akira jolted and tensed immediately. Speeding up, Shiki reached towards Akira's upper body and began fondling with his hard nipples, kissing the boy's stomach.

"Mmfff!" a cry of unbearable pleasure escaped Akira's mouth. He gasped, the bed sheet slipping out of his mouth. Shiki had paused. "Wh…what was… that?"

"Your prostate." Shiki replied, but then seeing Akira's confused face, he only chuckled. "You'll see." He began fucking his partner hard, thrusting in, out, in, out without stop. Each time, it seemed he was hitting Akira's sweet spot, for the boy had stopped trying to restrain himself and was moaning in pleasure. His eyes were half-hooded; his knuckles were white from grabbing his elbows so hard, but his face was merged with puzzlement, pleasure, and fury.

"Cum… I have to… release…" Akira almost whispered. His insides were flaming up, and it felt like his whole body was wrapped up in ropes.

"Only if you say please." Shiki smirked, teasing the young boy, he continued thrusting inside, hitting the prostrate each time, tormenting Akira as well as delighting him.

Akira glowered despite the pleasure he was receiving. Noticing this, Shiki tangled his long, slim fingers in the boy's silvery hair and jerked it up. "Ugh!" Akira grunted. "Hnn!" he cried as his prostate was struck harshly once more. Still glaring, he muttered, "P—please…"

"WHAT? I could BARELY hear anything!" Shiki put his hand to his ear, grinning devilishly as he urged the humiliated boy to continue louder.

"P—please… Please let me cum!" Akira blurted, his face flushing in embarrassment and anger.

"Well done," Shiki praised, "but what if I refuse?"

Akira could only gawk at the black-haired man towering over him. How could he? But it wasn't as if he had really expected anything out of this man anyway. How could _he_ be so stupid?

Akira just turned his head and stared painfully at the crumpled bed sheets beside him as he tried to soothe himself. However, his penis felt extremely uncomfortable, his insides burning.

Shiki thrust inside of him faster and faster, approaching climax himself. He suddenly blurted, "Akira, do you know what kinds of punishments I give?"

Akira, squinting one eye, nodded with much effort. Although he did not know of the exact specifications, he had a general idea.

"Good. Then try to hold it in. It's an order." This was a test.

Akira was puzzled, but didn't say anything. He just nodded once more. The only thing he wanted was to cum, and Shiki's words did nto process in his mind very well, nor could he feel anything but the heat and the urge to climax.

Shiki grinned approvingly and reached for Akira's swollen member. He gripped the penis ring and whipped it out.

Akira's originally half-hooded eyelids suddenly snapped open. "Gahh!" he cried out as a pure white splurted out of his shaft and splattering all over Shiki's stomach and his own. At the same time, the seme had his release also.

Now relieved, the crimson orbs—ones that all killers in Toshima feared—darted down and glared disapprovingly at Akira. "Did I not tell you to hold it in?"

Akira only panted, unable to form any words with his tongue. His fingers and toes had relaxed, his eyelids drooping anew, and white sperm dribbling out of his heaving entrance. His chest rose and fell with every long breath. If only he could go to sleep now and forget everything that had happened with Shiki—for if he did sleep and wake up, all these events would be one big nightmare. It had to be.

. . .

Hey guys~ Sorry I'm a bit late posting these days aren't I? ;) sorry… hehe But anyways I sort of have an idea of what the next chapter will be about, so now all I need is the right amount of time. Thanks for reading my stuff and checking it as your favorite or anything of that kind.

Remember to review! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys~ SO I've decided to reply to some reviews…. Oh and if you want to PM me idk I guess it's ok… Actually that would be really nice and fun maybe ;) Reading others' works, I compare myself to them and I'm not that good XD Lol but it's ok. :D**

"AKIRA!"

Keisuke came racing down the street in front of the neutral zone. His face was wrinkled up with layers and layers of glee, relief, and lots of smiles. He crashed into the slightly smaller boy and held him tight in his arms, unwilling to let go. At this, Akira raised his arms and hugged his friend also. He could see Rin watching from the hotel building, leaning against the wall with crossed arms, his boyish face grinning.

"We were so worried! Where've you been? Are you all right? What've you been doing? Are you hurt anywhere?" questions and requests for explanations tumbled out of Keisuke's anxious mouth. Catching Akira wince a tiny bit, his relieved face instantly turned upside down into a fretting frown. "Where? Does it hurt anywhere?" he said, scanning over Akira's entire body.

Akira looked up at his friend and smiled the widest one he could manage at the moment. "I'm fine, Keisuke. Really I am." This was half true, for he hadn't gotten any major injuries: the ones from the Line-obsessed pair had been slowly healing while in Shiki's building.

"Let the guy catch his breath, Keisuke!" Rin called out from across the street. He was strolling towards them, hands in pockets. Keisuke reluctantly let go of Akira, still looking worried. Rin shook his head, smiling. "Let's just take him to the hotel first. I'll get you something to eat and drink too."

Akira looked uncertain. Well, he felt that, at least, but was giving his best efforts not to show it. He silently and secretly estimated the distance from where he was standing to the doors of the hotel.

"Good idea. Akira?" Keisuke nodded, then cast a glance towards the silver-head.

The walk back to the neutral zone was somewhat extremely disturbing to Keisuke. Akira was panting and sweating, his face bright red, each step seeming to be a challenge. He was slower than usual too, for most of the time, Keisuke was the one falling behind. He could see that Akira was making effort to walk a little faster, but it wasn't working out well. Keisuke constantly glanced back at his friend—strangely seeming to be a little "off" today—who only looked up each time and formed a weak grin. Rin casually strode ahead, fingers locked behind his head, whistling as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Finally, after the seemingly endless walk to the hotel building, Keisuke flopped onto one of the couches, watching as Rin went to fetch solids and water with some of his junk tags. Akira had caught up and followed the brunette to the couches, but hesitated to sit down.

"Akira?" Keisuke said, snapping Akira out of his trance. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"Um, yeah." Akira's voice said, slightly breaking. He slowly and cautiously lowered his body, taking forever in the process. Keisuke only watched curiously.

"Hey!"

Rin had returned with the food and drinks, and suddenly his mischief level turned up a notch, his hands shoving Akira down onto the couch with a dull flop.

Akira's eyes widened at the sudden contact with the furniture, his mouth gaping and unwilling to close. He had stopped a strangled scream from escaping his mouth, but couldn't help a pained grunt. His shoulders and back straightened, he waited a few moments before slowly slouching and getting into a comfortable position—also done with the speed of a sick snail.

"Here," Rin said, tossing the bottle of water and an omelet solid to Akira, who caught it just in time. He nodded a thanks towards the smaller blond boy.

. . .

"Guu…" Akira panted. He was finally alone on the roof of the hotel, collapsing painfully onto the ground, not being able to stand anymore. He flinched when he felt the contact between him and the rooftop. For a moment or two, he just sat there, legs folded slightly beside him, hands on the opposite side, leaning to the left a little like a woman—in his opinion—would sit.

Unable to hold it any longer, Akira zipped open his pants, allowing his erection to jump out. A sigh of relief crept from the silver head's lips as he relaxed, having been freed from the uncomfortable cage of his jeans.

Akira's gaze drifted down to his hard member, then to his rear. It was still there. _It._ A small purple dildo was stuck inside his ass. Akira had hoped it would fall out on its own sometime, for he hadn't had the chance to be alone, nor the safety to take it out himself.

"_Do not take this out…"_

Shiki's words rang inside his head for roughly the fiftieth time that day. The cruel black-haired man had given him orders the night before—just when Akira was exhausted and could not process things in his mind as quickly. The silverhead had nodded, and Shiki had clucked his tongue teasingly and had smirked. He had told Akira that a man should keep his word, and that if he did not, he would receive harsh punishments.

"…_unless I come and take it out for you."_

Why should he be listening to Shiki's commands? Why should that sick man always be in charge? He didn't have to follow the taller, stronger man's orders.

No. Akira knew the answer to all those questions. Shiki—after spending his time in the building and having Shiki step in every night, he had found out—certainly did not seem ready to kill Akira just yet. No he had absolutely no intentions of doing that. If there was no death, but only endless torment and restlessness, that would surely be a living hell. Shiki excelled in both strength and skills, his mind even crueler. If that man didn't get what he wanted, surely he would torture Akira for the rest of his days.

But _this_? Every half hour or so, the dildo would begin vibrating for a few minutes—those minutes endless torture for Akira. On each step, the toy would thrust, causing Akira not so much pain anymore but a slight pleasure and a craving for more harshness to get everything over with. He hated himself for this.

Because of its odd shape, the toy sat firmly inside Akira's ass, refusing to budge out. Instead, it only scooted slightly in and out step-by-step.

All day, his teasing suffering had continued, Akira trying his best to ignore it. From some point of the day, the dildo had begun hitting his prostate, which led to even more pleasure and suffering.

Although he hated himself for it, Akira had not been able to take out the toy. Not just because of lacking safe privacy, but because of the fear of seeing Shiki's truly cruel side. He wondered what the man would possibly act on as "punishment", but he was sure it would be nothing he had ever imagined.

"Nn…" Akira reached for his ass. He couldn't hold it any longer. He needed a break. Slowly and cautiously—for because of its shape, it could easily re-tear the already ripped entrance—he pulled the purple toy out, flinching and panting. When finally he had the whole thing in his hand, his panting ceased to those of relief. He would leave it out for a while maybe, and then—although he hated having to think about it—push it back in, for if Shiki found him like that…

Akira heard a sudden _whoosh,_ then the view of the ruined city of Toshima instantly vanished, a rippling piece of black cloth taking its place. The silver-haired boy felt a strong presence behind him.

"Well, well, doing something so naughty! You _are_ a dirty slut."

Akira let out a gasp—a frightened, shocked, regretful gasp. _Shit, _he thought.

The blowing leather jacket lowered and Akira could see Toshima's sunset again, but his attention was focused elsewhere at the moment. The raven leaned in and muttered threateningly into Akira's ear, "Did you forget what I told you?"

Akira, speechless, only stared straight ahead with widened eyes. He could not stop himself from shuddering, feeling Shiki's warm breath along his neck, leather-gloved hands placed on his heavy shoulders, those cruel, crimson irises gazing at his face.

The sound of a zipper was the only warning Akira received. With pants and boxers already pulled down from the "toy issue," Shiki thrust hard into the boy, forcing a strangled cry from his lungs. The man paused, fully inside. He could sense Akira tense and tighten, gasping and holding his breath due to the sudden pain.

Shiki began moving back and forth, pulling in, out, in, out, increasing speed rapidly. Akira could feel up to the raven's hair on his manhood as it hit his own ass with each thrust.

By now, Akira had gotten used to this sort of affair, and had even accepted the fact that he cummed when Shiki fucked him. However, this was different. Shiki thrust ruthlessly, not bothering to slow down or pause like he had always done before. Whenever Akira caught a glimpse of his tormentor's eyes, they were not amused or gentle in any way. If he had thought that Shiki had been cruel enough before, this was nothing compared to now. His expression was cold and unforgiving. And it hurt like hell. Even if he'd done this many, many times.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I think I should say SORRY! I have no good excuse this time. I'm such a horrible person not updatingggg -3- Well, I had to write this one fast so it MIGHT look a little rushed... And oh my god I totally didn't follow up on my words on the PM and review thing... Lol... I'm a crappy author whatever. This chapter doesn't even have nice sex slash rape! Stilllllll I hope it's ok and I hope to update again soon... At least it won't take as long as this time... I hope. :3**

_Cold._

_Voices._

_I'm floating._

. . .

Light. Bright, white light is the first thing Akira saw when he came to.

"A-Akira?"

Slowly shifting, Akira caught a glimpse of Keisuke's relieved expression. He seemed to relax his tensed shoulders as he kneeled next to Akira.

"Thank God you woke up! I almost thought you never would! You almost gave me a nervous breakdown sitting here waiting for you to open your eyes." Keisuke said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't tire his ears, Keisuke," said Rin's voice on the other side of the brunette.

Akira turned his head. He could see Rin and Motomi. They smiled, but not as widely as Keisuke.

There was a constant ringing in Akira's head, a sort of buzzing, which made his head feel heavy. He slid his right arm under his back and pushed, getting up. Suddenly, an extremely painful shock struck up his spine.

"Argh!" Akira grunted, falling back down on the couch he was laying down on. _Shit... My ass... _Memories of the most recent meeting with Shiki came flooding back to Akira.

His audiences' faces fell instantly. Keisuke looked like he was about to burst into sobs. Rin and Motomi scowled in worry.

Akira began to wonder how they had found him. In what state had he been in? Naked and passed out cold? He must look so pathetic, disgusting... Akira shut his eyes, wishing the others would too and forget that they'd ever seen whatever they had witnessed.

"Akira-" Motomi began.

"It's ok if you want to rest more..." Keisuke said.

_Shit..._

"Damn this, just tell me, what exactly happened? Where were you for the last week or so?" Rin interrogated, fed up with having to be nice and pushing down his curiosity. "What the hell were you-Ouch!"

Motomi had elbowed him. Keisuke had kicked his shin. That shut him up.

"It's fine, Akira. Get some more rest... Or if you're awake enough, go take a shower." Motomi suggested in a soft voice.

"I'll take a shower." Akira muttered, feeling pitiful. He felt a soft cloth against his bare legs.

Keisuke and Rin were frowning at each other. Motomi handed a pair of jeans over to Akira and whispered, "Wrap the blanket around you when you go up. Your old jeans were... gone, but they sold jeans for some reason so we traded cards for it. I hope you don't mind it's not brand new."

Akira gratefully took the jeans, wrapped the blanket around himself-noticing that, thankfully, it was long enough to cover his upper thighs-and slowly and carefully supported himself up. His back hurt like hell, but he knew he had to take a shower. He was filthy.

. . .

Warm water. Akira supported himself against the wall and let the warm water rush over his head. This way, it didn't hurt as much.

The silver-head sighed in relief. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be warm and safe. As soon as his whole body was soaking wet, Akira reached for his back. He let his hand slide down and let his finger slip into his entrance.

_Oh, fuck._

A sticky liquid began pouring from his ass. It streamed down the insides of his legs. That damned Shiki bastard had cum inside of him. Never had he done this before.

"Agh..."

Even though it fucking hurt, Akira dug deeper into his ass. He groaned and his body jerked as another round of this liquid poured. After a few more rounds of digging and groaning, the boy put his hands back on the wall. He was breathing heavily, extremely glad that it was over. How many times had the man cum in him?

Akira rinsed himself one last time before he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. The boy slipped on his shirt and the jeans he had been given.

When he goes back downstairs, would the others want to know what happened? Rin seemed pretty impatient already. Motomi and Keisuke would want to know too, right? Although they compressed themselves before, there was no reason to do it again now that Akira had rested and showered.

Akira's reputation was shattered. That strong, independent boy... Now a helpless kid practically begging to be rescued. This was like a nightmare come to life. Tormenting him? Well, fine. But exposing that so everyone else can see? That was a whole other thing.

But he would have to talk to someone, right? He couldn't keep it in forever... So who to choose to talk to? No way he would make a conversation out of this with all of them. He would definitely lose himself.

But would anyone want to talk to him at all after what happened? Having sex with a man... Never in his wildest imaginations had he thought about this concept, let alone really do it. How disgusting... How despicable...

For the first time in many years, Akira wanted to cry. But he controlled himself, not wanting to weaken any more.

Akira scooped up his jacket and the blanket and opened the door. Motomi was standing outside.

"Hey," said he, "that sounded painful."

Akira did not say anything.

"Keisuke and Rin are still giving each other death glares."

Akira nodded.

"I see you've got your jeans on."

He nodded again.

Motomi was quiet for a moment, brainstorming the way he should ask.

"I probably look disgusting, don't I?" Akira suddenly said.

Motomi looked surprised.

"You hate me now, don't you? How can you be so calm even standing by me? I had sex with a man."

The middle-age man waited to see if the silver-head had anything more to say. When Akira stared down at the tiled floors, he spoke.

"Akira, I don't hate you. No one does. Keisuke is mad at Rin because he thinks that Rin gave you a hard time when you weren't even ready to talk. Rin was just worried. It's just how he delivers his mood. Plus, Akira, it wasn't sex. It was rape. Wasn't it? We aren't angry. We don't hate you."

Akira stared up at Motomi. For a while, they endured silence.

"How was I when you found me?" Akira asked, breaking the silence.

Motomi dragged Ina cigarette he was smoking. "I didn't. Keisuke and Rin did." He seemed to check Akira's face to see if he was still following. "They said you were sprawled on the ground, no pants. And there was blood. Your jeans were gone so they brought you in straightaway in the blanket they asked me for."

"Blood?" Akira mumbled. Blood. Even though he'd done it countless times...

Motomi sighed. "Who was it, Akira?"


	8. Chapter 8

Akira stood, staring at Motomi. The middle-aged man raised a brown eyebrow, urging the silver-head to reply. _Who was it?_

"Akira, we can't help you unless you tell."

Akira considered this. It was Shiki. Shiki was strong and cruel. Motomi was an old man who wasn't even here to fight, Keisuke was weak and dependent, and Rin… well, he didn't know about the blonde, but there was no way anyone could help out in his situation right now. They may just make it worse.

"I… I won't say."

Motomi was quiet, gazing at the hesitant boy in front of him. He sighed, trying again: "Akira, there's nothing to—"

"No."

Akira glared down at his feet, fiddling his fingers and tangling them with his shirt.

They were silent for several minutes, which seemed like ages for Akira. Finally, Motomi gave a deep sigh and nodded in understanding.

"Ya gotta tell me when and if you are ready to. Do you understand? We're all just worried about you."

"I can take care of myself on my own." Akira said simply. "Thank you." Then he swiftly walked across the hallway, his footsteps feeling incredibly heavy.

When he stepped into the lobby again, he spotted Keisuke and Rin quarreling. He was about to walk past them when the brunette saw him, grabbing his wrist.

"Akira! You okay? Where're you going?"

Akira, after debating on what to say in his head, just shook his head. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Keisuke stared at his friend with wide, fretful eyes.

"I'm leaving… bye." Akira muttered, freeing his wrist and walking out of the building.

"Akira!" yelled Keisuke from in the building. "Please come back soon."

Akira smiled and nodded, even though he knew this was a fighting arena, not a cozy home to always come back to when dinner was ready. Blackness had fallen over Toshima already. He walked along the dark corners and alleys, trying to avoid as many contestants as he could. He did not feel like fighting at all.

There was laughter. Cruel, insane laugher. Akira peered out of an alleyway he was currently walking along. A group of four men—three using line—had beat several men to death. The one who was the most self-contained—obviously one who did not use Line—snatched the tags from the corpses around the group as the others shrieked in laughter.

Suddenly, a man covered in black leather silently strode into the open area full of dead bodies, a dark look on his face. The line-crazed men stood around, grumbling at the sudden appearance. However, the one who had collected tags recognized the man with the katana, and attempted to flee. One of his friends kicked his back, sending the poor man flying across the opening.

"Why did you do that? Was he not your companion?" Shiki questioned, both hands away from the katana.

The men scoffed. "Weaklings do not deserve to live. The weak live to be killed by the strong. We are strong."

"Too true." Shiki agreed. Then with a swift slash, he had unsheathed his katana and sent blood spurting out of the body of the man who had just spoken. His friend—enraged—yelled as he tried to punch the raven-haired man, failing terribly as he too was thrown onto the ground, his long neck turning into a vermillion tube.

The third and last man fell onto his bum, crying for mercy as he realized there was no chance against this guy. However, Shiki dismembered him also, his face blank and merciless.

Akira's eyes were large and frightened, shrinking back into the alley as much as possible without cutting off his view of the opening. Was it just a coincidence that the two crossed paths so often? If Shiki found out he was here, what would he do to him? The silver-head shivered as he recalled the event on the roof.

Akira calmed himself, his head downcast. Slowly breathing out heavily, he looked up.

"What a nice surprise."

Shiki's pale face was smirking down at him, his crimson eyes piercing into Akira's wide, panicked ones. Akira instinctively reached for his dagger, but Shiki held his gloved hand up.

"Please, please, let's not go there." The man said calmly.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Akira's heart beat fast and loud, so fast he thought it might burst out of his chest, and so loud that it seemed the rhythmic beats echoed and rang through all the buildings around him. His hands were curled into tight fists and his eyes fluttered downward so that he did not have to look into those blood-red eyes.

All of a sudden, Shiki kissed him. His hand slipped under Akira's chin, his lips grabbing Akira's and sucking violently on them and begging for entrance. Akira unconsciously opened his mouth, letting the man's tongue weave through and explore. For once, Akira did not resist, but let his arms hang limply and uselessly by his sides as Shiki penetrated his mouth. Akira was out of breath when Shiki pulled apart again.

"Hey," Shiki blurted as he watched Akira cough and pant below him. "Suck my dick."

Akira, taken by surprise, glowered up at the man. "Why the fuck would I suck your dick?" He then spat at him.

Shiki furrowed his eyebrows. He unzipped his pants, letting his cock free. It was half erect. The man grabbed Akira's hair and brought it up close to his manhood.

"Suck it."

Akira's eyes had gone wide and his hands were trembling. He stared long and hard at the thing in front of him, and it made him shudder. Shiki's gloved fingers forced Akira's mouth open.

"And don't you dare think about biting."

This was his very first time sucking a dick. He took it into his mouth with his face scrunched up in disgust. He licked the tip a few times, and then moved in closer so that he could lick the sides. However, Shiki did not seem satisfied. He grabbed his hair, making the boy yelp, and pulled him in so that he was deep-throating his now fully erect cock.

Shiki thrust, and Akira cried. For the first time in a long time, tears streaked his cheeks as the man's hardness struck the back of his throat. He scratched at the grey cement below him. For a reason he hated to admit, he was becoming harder and harder by the moment despite the continuous aching at the back of his throat.

The towering man stood over him, thrusting into his mouth, when suddenly, he stopped and grabbed Akira's silvery hair. The two became engaged in a rough kiss, each tongue grabbing the other with great force. It was the lack of breath that pulled them apart, panting and heaving. Shiki pushed the boy over, and Akira fell painfully to the floor. The man grabbed his ankles, heaving them up high and splitting his legs, resting them on his shoulders. Quickly, he pulled the boy's pants off and flung them away. Sticking two fingers—without gloves—into the tiny puckered hole.

Akira's face burned up and his breaths became quicker and shallower. His fists were firmly attached to the ground even as his body rocked back and forth. Finally, his patience reaching the limit, Shiki thrust his cock inside. It filled him up and made him feel so good – this he had to admit. And they continued like this, for several rounds, until both were exhausted and worn out. Akira had orgasmed so many times, he didn't think there was any semen left inside him. He lay spread out on the floor, breathing hard and staring at the worn out Shiki from the corner of his eye. He wore a grin.

**WHOA hi guys I had to write this super fast because I didn't post in like centuries haha so yeaahhhhhhh… Well, I was on vacation come on. It was summer school so obviously I can't do this stuff there X)) but I promise I'll try to keep up now. No more than a gap of 3…months? Between every story :D lol sorry… I'm a busy girl. And I'm thinking of starting a new series or a one-shot. Or maybe a series of one-shots! Hahahahahhahahahahaha… Suggestionss? PM me or review or whatever… Yeah I'm doing a series of one-shots even though I'm a sucky writer, I know. So if you guys have requests, ask me for it. I'll try out anything. **** Have a nice day~~~~~~**


End file.
